User talk:Mgrinshpon/GvG/Languor Pressure
Drop tranq, imo, it'll mess with your derv. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:20, 6 November 2007 (CET) :I think to put in Axe or Sword? a/d? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:40, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::Axe. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:46, 6 November 2007 (CET) rit sucks =( — Skakid9090 03:22, 6 November 2007 (CET) You've already got a cancel stance. Dare I suggest Frenzy as a replacement for HoF if you're going to keep Tranquility? --71.229.204.25 03:24, 6 November 2007 (CET) No need for Vengeful Weapon. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:26, 6 November 2007 (CET) lol Yayness, variants of the only original build I've ever posted in a serious GvG article! lol, couldn't contain myself. --Powersurge 03:45, 6 November 2007 (CET) lol Grinch cast 3 spells under languor in GvG, and holy veil didn't help because it got DISCHARGE'd. Tab and Grinch were like "wtf?". [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:47, 6 November 2007 (CET) :I read that three times and still didn't get it. Wanna run that by me again? lol --Powersurge 05:02, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::So in GvG, Grinch got hexed with languor and he didn't see it and got like 30 exhaustion. then it all went downhill. Discharge enchantment made holy veil useless and gave them fast recharge. Then when we lost really badly, tab and grinch(who were monking), were like "wtf?". [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:04, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::Oh, discharge'd was a reference to a skill, thought it was some weird slang. My bad, lol. --Powersurge 05:05, 6 November 2007 (CET) lol, just noticed the "Shock Axe" is a derv that doesn't use shock or an axe. Typo I guess, but I don't want to edit another user's page so whatever. --Powersurge 06:13, 6 November 2007 (CET) Runner again...also draw on a mes is generally a bad idea, as all they can do is kite for defense, and they are generally a primary target (DW). SB...? Veil...? Why? Shackles would be nice to fit on one of the mesmers. Terror 07:35, 6 November 2007 (CET) :First off, still a work in progress. The AoM is going to be changed to a shock axe and draw on a mes because it's the only option. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:49, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::And yes, SB, Prot Spirit. During a spike, all they need to do is last for the 3 seconds someone is being spiked. Spirit Bond only lasts for 10 hits infact, so it'll be gone even sooner! Veil is the best non-elite hex removal in the game. If you don't understand why, read Guide:Monk and come back to me with a clue. Also, the idea is to shut down important characters through unmanagable exhaustion, not to fit goddamn Icy Shackles on some mesmer for no purpose at all. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:59, 6 November 2007 (CET) Langour Mes 1 Wards or FomF? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:14, 6 November 2007 (CET) :Wards. If you can't fit in a hard res, give a warrior DPS. Also, you absolutely NEED cover hexes for this to work. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 16:15, 6 November 2007 (CET)